Destiny
by BookwormLKH
Summary: I wrote this in first season when Michael and Isabel were having the dreams of their baby and their destiny, and I just found it, so its very AU by now but I wanted to post it again. Very fluffy and I hope Romantic. IEMG
1. Chapter 1

Very AU by now, I wrote this right after the Michael and Isabel Family dreams and I just found it. I tried to stay in character, let me know If I failed or better yet if I didn't. lol

Isabel lay in her bed, with the lights off. 'Why couldn't she sleep?' She hadn't slept in almost a week, and yet her brain would just not shut up. She should be especially appeased by that particular chore since she knew for sure that there would be no more dreams of Michael, and their son… their future son… No, their imaginary son. She would not be having any child of Michael Gaerin's any time soon, or at all for that matter. She couldn't get pregnant from dreams, which meant she wasn't pregnant, as she had suspected for the last four days, nor did she want to be pregnant of course, she had only just turned 18. It was a huge weight that had been lifted off her shoulders this afternoon, so again she came back to the question, why couldn't she sleep? It was so frustrating! Hard as she might try to even distract herself from the thought of previously mentioned tall dark and handsome rebel alien who happened to be her husband in a past life, she couldn't stop obsessing over him. No not obsessing, just thinking about, 'I mean who could _not_ think about someone that you thought you were carrying their child only hours before… right? I mean She was right in thinking like this wasn't she? Maybe it was Tess, Maybe she had put a mind warp on her, and there was something she just didn't trust about Tess Harding. Maybe it was because Michael…ARG! There he is again… why cant I stop?'

"Shut up brain, Shut up!" She said aloud pulling her pillow from under her head and smothering her face with it.

'maybe a little dream walking… that might help get her thoughts off Michael, course she couldn't dream walk him…could she? I mean that would be ethically wrong right? But then again it might help her sleep… and after all its not like he knew she would be there.'

"All right" she told her self sitting up on the bed, pulling her hair back and grabbing the picture on the night stand of Her Max and Michael at last summers Lake Morris vacation trip.

She shut her eyes tight and held on to the picture frame as she felt a pull at her navel and appeared inside Michael's dream. And what an odd dream it was. She was back on the cliff again, no map in the sand, and it was just now dusk… if he was having another dream about their child, surely shed have felt the drowsiness and had another dream as well. Her clothes were different. She was startled to see herself in blue jeans and a black Metallica concert T

"The dress didn't suit you" She heard a familiar voice say to her. She looked up to see Michael perched on a higher rock tossing small stones off the edge. He too was more relaxed, and still beautiful.

'no! not beautiful…good looking, but in a friend sort of way, I just…oh fuck it' she mentally cursed

"you look lost" He said smirking at her.

"Im not lost, What are we doing here?" She asked running a hand through her hair

"What we usually do," He said with a primal smile in his eyes he leaped from the rocks and landed beside her, before she knew what was happening he had grabbed her face and was crashing his lips into hers. She ate back at his mouth hungrily. It felt so good, so natural. He pushed her back onto the ground and laid on top of her. She blinked and they were without clothes, yet she wasn't embarrassed. She kissed up Michael's neck at he kissed down hers,

She moaned as his lips went lower and lower, tracing along her collarbone, the valley between her breasts, each nipple only once, leaving them puckered and begging for more, then down her stomach to her belly button. He kissed there soundly and whispered

'Be fruitful, and multiply' but to her ears it sounded muffled, like she was under water.

She took his hair in her hands pulling his face back up to hers and kissing her roughly

"I need you…now" She hissed and ground against him. He gasped and positioned himself over her. She moved her hips upward and they were locked together. Like pieces in a puzzle they fit perfectly. Moving in a rhythm that seemed timeless, they were both soon climaxing. The pleasure washed over her in wave after wave of ecstasy. She could feel him pulse inside of her, spilling his seed into her.

"Michael," She whispered out of breath when she was finally able to speak again

"MMMmm?

"Is this because of our destiny?"

"No babe, you know its more… its us…its real…you know that I love you Izzy"

"What?" She gasped pushing up from beneath him and climbing to her bare feet.

"Michael, did you just say you love me?"

"Yea… I always …Isabel?" She stood rooted to the spot

"Are you dream walking me?" He asked angrily getting to his equally bare feet

"Michael…" She began but was thrown back, out of his dream. He had woken up.

"Shit" She whispered to herself turning over on her side and placing the picture frame back in its proper place

"shit shit shit" She swore… now what… her thoughts had warped his dream… she never done that to anyone before. What was she going to do? What if he remembered his dream… what if he knew it was her? Would he be upset? She could protest innocence, No, that would be lying and where Michael was concerned she tried to lie as little as possible, considering had she had betrayed him in their past life.'

She again tried to smother herself in her pillow. She laid there for what seemed an eternity, probably only half an hour or so, contemplating the consequences of her actions in that dream.

"I am such an idiot, I cant believe I did that. Ok… calm down, its all right, tomorrow, I'll deal with it tomorrow, and its no big deal, no big deal at all. Your fine, he'll be a little mad, whatever… all you have to do is keep your cool. You've been dreaming about him for weeks, what's another night, and he's been dreaming about you… so…"

"You know generally, talking to yourself is considered a sign of insanity" She gasp and sat up quickly, removing the pillow from her face.

"You scared the shit out of me!" She cussed as he climbed in the window

"And you didn't scare me when you invaded my _private _dreams?"

"How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough"

"What do you want?"

"To know why the hell you decided it was necessary to peep in on my dreams? Did Max put you up to this?"

"No…No… Max didn't...I…I couldn't sleep." He scrutinized her looking for signs of lies

"Why my dreams? Why not Alex's or that little tart Tess's ?"

"I don't know"

"You…you let me…" "I think maybe I influenced…" they began at the same time after a moment of awkward silence

"You didn't influence anything…Isabel" He told her sitting down on the end of the bed

"You were dreaming about me…about us…on the rock…"

"Im…aware of what I was dreaming"

"Why…"

"Ive had those…types of dreams for years…"

"Yea but not with me…" She said but the look on his face made her blush

"OH" She said

"The rock formation was new scenery," He said matter-of-factly.

"I knew that it wasn't just a dream when…you reacted…like you did…when I said…When…. When I said"

"you love me" she supplied

"Its just because of the dreams lately…"

"Yea" She said lamely…"I….I figured that…It was just…sort of a shock" He nodded looking at his feet.

"Im gonna go, I just wanted to explain, you know… what you saw…and please…" He left off

"Don't mention this to Max…definitely not. Sex dreams aren't something I discuss on a regular basis with my brother." There was another silence filled with tension,

"Im gonna go back home now… I… see you tomorrow Izz" She smiled and waved as he stood and removed himself from her room via her window

"Night" She said cheerfully as possible, but as soon as he was gone she smothered herself in her pillow again.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" She told herself.

'now I'll never be able to sleep' she laid there thinking of the mountain and Michael, his dreams, her dreams, the last few days, and before sleep engulfed her, Michael's beautiful eyes that their son had inherited.

"Isabel, Isabel, Wake up…" She moaned and turned over

"What time is it?" She asked her brother groggily

"Its, like 8:00, I came in here to ask if you were driving to school or if I was and your still asleep, you have to get up!" Max said

Isabel sat bolt-upright "Shit!" Max stopped

"Is…you just…"

"OUT! Out Now Max, I have to get changed, we have to go…im gonna be late." Max just smirked and whispered to his sister

"you're an alien Is" And walked out saying he would drive.

She waved a hand and she was dressed and her make up was done…she smelled like,

"Daisies" She said smiling, her favorite fragrance. She grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs to catch Max as he was walking out the door

"Im driving thank you!" She told him stealing the keys from his hands

"Whatever." And closed the door

Max and Isabel walked into the courtyard of school in time to witness Maria stalking away from Michael with a very angry, determined and upset look on her face.

"What's up with her?" Max asked as he stood by his best friend

"Eh, she's still mad about Izz, thinking she was… ya know…pregnant… how I didn't trust her enough to tell her… that this alien 'stuff(and he quoted with his fingers in the air) is too stressful for her… she needs space, and we should consider us over until further notice…further notice, well I've got news for her, she wont be getting any notices from me. Her "Human" Stuff is to complicated, emotional and stressful for me" he said slamming his locker shut

"Im sorry I put a rift between you Michael" Isabel said

"Nah, it was there before… she just didn't want to see it… I don't love her… I thought maybe I could…but I cant" He said more to himself than to either of his companions.

"Speaking of…anyway… did either of you have any dreams last night?" Max asked grabbing the straps of his bag

Isabel blushed and Michael coughed. "Umm, no, I didn't sleep very well," He paused and looked at Isabel "But no dreams about babies or maps on the ground.

'at leased he isn't lying, the baby wasn't there and neither was the map

"Izz?"

"hmm?"

"Dreams?" Max prompted

"No, I barely slept… my mind just wouldn't shut up." She said and forced a smile

"That's good, look I gotta meet up with Liz, I'll see you guys later" They waved and turned away from him walking down the hall

"We should talk about this" He said

"Talk about what?"

"Very funny Is, what's your last period of the day?"

"5th"

"Mines 6th, meet me in the parking lot after 6th and we'll go someplace," He looked around at the hustling bustling teenage humans, "Quieter, and more private to talk" She nodded

"All right, make sure to let Max know I wont need a ride after school, I usually don't see him till 7th period" She grabbed a book from her locker and shut it with a metallic snap

"Ok. It's a date"

"Its not a date Michael."

"Chill out, I was just saying… it's a plan, ya know… not" he shook his head "Whatever, see you after 6th"

The day went by very quickly for both Michael and Isabel and before they knew it the 6th period bell was ringing. Isabel had been sitting in the library reading and when she realized how late it was she almost stole a book, trying to get out of there and to the other end of the school where the exit to the parking lot was.

When she got there, which was at leased 5 minutes into 7th period Michael was leaning on his car hood

"Your late"

"Im sorry, I got absorbed in a book." He smiled

"I know."

"How" She asked not believing a word of it

"I skipped 6th period, I saw you… in the library, you looked like you'd fallen into another universe" There was a softness in his voice that she didn't understand

"Why didn't you get me, we could have left early"

"You seemed to be enjoying your book, and I didn't mind watching you. you know, Its kinda cute how you bite your lip right before you turn a page? And you blink exactly 4 times after the finish of each chapter." He told her as he opened the car door for her

"I never really paid attention"

"Yea, well," He closed the door on her and jogged around to the other side

The ride was fairly silent, there was small talk 'how was your day?' 'Fine' 'I had a Trig test' 'did you pass' 'I don't know' but as they passed the city limit sign Isabel became increasingly aware of the direction in which they were heading

"Where are we going?" she asked He looked around, shook his head as if clearing it the side of the road

"Now im starting to get freaked out, we were heading to Pullman Ranch weren't we?" Isabel said unbuckling her safety belt

"Yea, I don't even know why…I just… you were there, and that… was the only place I wanted to be… it was like being drugged…I don't know, it was…weird" He said the last word breathlessly, as an all consuming lust swept over him as though by a breeze.

"your inhibitions drowned" She said as she leaned towards him

"You have to fight…for control" He whispered getting closer to her

"Michael…this is…"

"Destiny" he said against her lips just as he kissed her. It was gentle but passionate. Careful, wary but in his heart he knew, that she could not pull away.

"Michael" She hissed into his mouth

"Isabel"

"I want…I want"

"What do you want?" He asked pulling back and cupping her face. She looked into his eyes, and tears began spilling from hers. She could see his shock and his sadness.

She pulled the door handle and got out of the car walking perhaps, 10 feet onto the curve of the road

"Isabel" He said getting out and standing beside her

"Im sorry" She whispered

"I love you" He said boldly and without thought

"Michael. This is just because of the dreams, you…you don't really want me…you want M…"

"Don't" He said pulling a hand on her lips

"Don't say her name… I love you, I have since the moment I saw you, when we were 8 years old, covered in slime. I knew… you were my one. But Max insisted that we were brothers and sister. I never… and now with these dreams, and Tess. I know for sure, what Ive suspected since I woke up on Pullman ranch. Im ment to be with you. This isn't Destiny… this is Just us, its real, I swear it to you Isabel… Its real." He smiled past the tears that were falling down his face

"At least it is…for me." He said. She reached up and hugging his neck fiercely

"Michael, I love you too, forever. Its real." She whispered "its real" She said it like a prayer

He lifted her up by her waist and twirled her around and laughed out loud

The only other time she had ever seen him so happy was with their child… their son

He put her down and kissed her with so much passion and heat that she stumbled back. He caught her and laid her gently on the ground never breaking their lustful kisses. He kissed down her neck and sucked her collarbone his hands finding their way to her breasts and kneading them gently.

"Oh, god, Michael" She moaned

"No" He pulled away "Not here"

"You…?" She put her hand on the side of his face, looked deeply into his eyes that told her everything she needed to know. She was safe, She was loved and it would all be all right. She didn't need a planet to distant to see, her home was here.

"Michael, I want… I Want it to be true"

"Want what to be true?" He didn't dare hope, he had her love, and he was happy with that…ecstatic, but she couldn't be saying what he could only dream that she was saying

"I want the dreams, the visions to be true Michael, I want you to make love to me, where we were born, and I want…I want the baby… I want him to be true too." She said grazing his cheek with her knuckles

"O god, Isabel, I love you so much, It'll all come true, I promise… I promise." He whispered to her hair, letting a few more tears fall

He took her hand in his and laced their fingers bringing their entangled arms above her head and kissed her, lovingly, tenderly. No burning passion, desire and lust, like before. Soft, gentle, slow kisses. He took one more look into her beautiful eyes and stood up over her. He held out his hand and helped her to her feet in her long white skirt, now covered in red sand

"come on" He said taking her hand again and pulling her to his car, as they sped off toward their destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

When the car stopped in view of that ominous cliff Michael and Isabel looked at each other. She smiled lightly, warily and got out of the car. It wasn't long before She found his arms again. He held her face in his hands, and she clutched his strong arms for dear life.

"Isabel, are you sure you want to do this? I love you. And I want us to be together, all of us," He hand slid down to her belly where soon a child might grow,

"But if its too soon, I can wait.. this…this is huge Izzy. I don't want to pressure you. We have years to have children. You don't have to do this now…" She smiled

"Your not pressuring…me Michael" She said grinding her hips into his and feeling the pleasant bulge. He hissed and clung to her shoulder, bowing his head

"Isabel, I just want to make sure"

"I know, and if its possible I love you more for it, but I want this, I want it to be here, and I want it to be now." She whispered "take me?" He didn't have to be asked twice. He took her up in his arms and carried her up the cliffs side. They felt the invisible pull of the cave door and walked on to the very peak

"weird, how familiar this is, but we've never been up here?" He said

"right now, Im not thinking about anything, but you…and me." She said putting her hands in his hair and kissing him with a need that was steadily growing in both of them.

He set her down on a rock, moving his hands over her. She leaned back and before he knew it he was on top of her. Feeling her as he had, only in his dreams.

She cursed the articles of clothing that separated them. Vowing revenge she ripped his shirt open sending button flying everywhere. This violence and Primal look in her eyes made him want her more than ever, which was a task in itself. He slipped her skirt down to her feet where she kicked it off, the underwear were harder. The small things kept bunching and rolling. 'too much time' he thought as he tore the offending piece of cloth from her hips and kissed her hungrily. Never had he felt need like this before, never had it been so hard to restrain himself from taking her violently, and harshly on this floor of rock. He had to be careful, this would be her first time and he wanted it to be special. He had to calm down. He had to think of something other than the tight wetness between her legs. The baby, once they did this, he would be a father, he would have a son. His eyes grew misty and his motions slowed down to a gentle caress. Hers however grew more inpatient, she tore at his pants trying to remove them quickly, he took her wrists in his hands, holding them gently and securely. He leaned into her shoulder kissing and nipping lightly, She bucked under him and he smiled and chuckled softly

"What are we going to name our son?" He asked as he caressed her breast lightly with his free hand. She stopped

"Wha?"

"Our son, what will we name him?" She looked slightly bemused, and wistful at the same time.

"Zan," She whispered "Zan Michael Guerin" She told him

"Zan…" His hand trailed from her bra covered breast to her belly and his lips followed. Right below her belly-button he place a gentle kiss, so feather light she barely felt it.

"Be fruitful and multiply" He told her stomach.

"You said that in the dream too"

He stood and removed his pants, and boxers then returned to her waiting embrace. She had removed her violet bra while he had undone his pants and they were now, both blissfully bare to one another. Isabel had expected some type of awkwardness, some adjusting, but there was none, they fit together as an old couple would, with years of skillful wisdom to their partners curves, wants, needs, desires. She pushed herself up to meet his erection and as he slid in she felt only the barest of pinches. He was well sized, he knew, so he paused to let her adjust to such an invasion, but it didn't take her long. Soon she was moaning, rubbing against him, crying out his name and he too was beginning to loose control. Their rhythm picked up both speed and force, as he slammed into her she cried out his name over and over again. It was better than any dream could have ever been and as they both reached their climax, their screams pushing one another off the edge of an orgasmic cliff, they continued to move as his seed spilled deep inside her, filling her belly with life. The orgasm lasted for so long, Michael thought he would never be able to stand again. As he felt himself go limp within her and her throbbing and pulsing slow he hugged her deliciously sweaty body close to his.

"My god" She gasped, through hoarse from the screams

"Jesus Christ" He swore hugging her tighter, afraid to let go.

"It was wonderful Michael" She said, a tear streaming down her face

He pulled back out of her and examined her reaction "I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked brushing a spare lock of hair from her face

"Far from it." She said taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. He collapsed next to her sighing

"We should go back, Max is probably worried about you… but"

"I cant move Michael. No way, not for another hour or so, Im that sore, and im that…"she yawned as if to prove her point…"tired" she snuggled into his chest. He put his arm around her and rolled onto his side spooning her. She smiled, almost asleep now, lying naked here, on the mountain where they had been "born", With Michael Guerin. She thought of him now and a flash of the gorgeous baby, that they had probably just conceived and her hand wandered down to her stomach, only to find Michael's had beat her there.

"I Love you Isabel" He whispered the fatigue evident in his voice

"I love you too" she whispered before falling asleep under the sky

"Goodnight, my little Zan" He whispered squeezing her stomach a little. And that was the last thing she heard before sleep overtook her exhausted body

Later that night:

Isabel woke up under the stars, with Michael still asleep and clinging to her. She felt the oddest of twinges in her lower abdomen.

"Oh my god" She gasped. Michael was awake immediately

"What? What is it?" She took his hand and put it over her puffy, bloated, but still flat stomach

"Michael, do you feel that?" She asked. His smile told her, told the world, that he had just felt his son in her belly. Maybe not physically, more like metaphysically, and was happier than he had been in his entire life.

"Isabel" He whispered reverently taking his hand away from her stomach to see the small red glowing hand print that had five of the littlest fingers he had ever seen.

"That's Zan." He whispered

"That's our son" She told him "Michael, we need to get home, we have to tell Max, he's probably worried sick over both of us. Disappearing like this right after all that has happened." She sat up and winced

"Are you all right?" He asked panicked

"Michael, im fine, it's got nothing to do with the baby, and everything to do with you Mister. Im just sore is all," She said, trying to stand but finding her legs very wobbly.

He also seemed to be having the same problem. She smiled

"I cant believe we just did that" She gasped holding her knees and attempting to stand again, this time almost succeeding in standing without wobbling at all.

"Isabel, do you regret it?" He asked as he finally stood, the tremors in his legs subsiding

"What? Michael, I could never, what I said last night was true as anything. I love you. No matter what." She caressed his cheek and he closed his eyes, leaning into her touch

"What about Max?" He hated to ask, but he needed to know

"Its my…our decision. He's not our keeper, he's my brother. His opinion does matter to me. I love him, But by god and who ever else is out there, if he makes me choose between you and him, It will be you Michael, I swear" She held onto his shoulders and kissed him

"Now we have to find our clothes and get home" She said

The car ride home was about as quiet at the one coming up here, but it was a comfortably silence. And though it was filled with worry and questions over the reactions of their friends an family, Neither could be sad, depressed or anything other than thrilled as they drove home with Isabel in the center, Michael driving, and his right hand stretched over gently rubbing her tummy, hers on top of his.

They pulled up to Isabel's house and he helped her out of the car.

"I think everyone is asleep" she said as she opened the door into the dark living room

"Listen Is, I'll be over around 8 tomorrow, all right," She nodded and kissed him fearing to let go, that this might all be some incredible dream.

"You need to go get some sleep, You have to start taking care of yourself now, you know. Your tired, go on" He kissed he lightly just as the lights turned on

"What the hell is going on?" Max yelled standing in the middle of the living room

"Max, listen, we can talk about this in the morning, im really tired and I just want to sleep" She said

"You should have thought about that before you went gallivanting across New Mexico all night!"

"Max back off, she was with me" Michael said

"Ordinarily I might find some comfort in that fact, but seeing that display in the doorway just now Id have to say that makes it worse. We have the FBI, Alien hunters and worse yet, our own kind out there right now looking for us, and YOU TWO run off with out telling anyone where you've gone for most of an entire day, and you have what to say for yourselves?"

"That It's none of your damn business what I do Maxwell Evans. How dare you lecture me on keeping our secret, and "Gallivanting" around New Mexico, you who risk all our lives to save some chick in a restaurant, nearly get us killed a hundred times with your nobility and chase all over New Mexico looking for more humans to let in on the big 'secret'" She yelled Michael came up behind her and rubbed her arms,

"Isabel it's not good for you to get upset…think of Zan" He whispered

"When the hell did this happen?" Max yelled looking at the passion and love reflected in his sister and friend's eyes "Is this about those dreams? Tess swore…"

"Max, Buzz off, Isabel needs to rest right now, we'll explain everything to you tomorrow." Michael said carrying a sobbing Isabel up the stairs to her room followed by her furious brother. He set her on her bed and pushed a strand of hair out of her face smiling at her, saying to her with out words that he was here for her, and it would all be ok.

"What were you two doing? Where did you go?"

"None of your business Max" Isabel said and with a flux of power pushed him out of the room and closed the door in his face, locking it securely.

Michael took off her shirt and went to her burrow pulling out a long nightshirt. He put it over her head

"I feel like a five year old" She mumbled laying down and cuddling with her pillow as the father of her unborn baby helped her out of he pants.

"Miss Independent, you are exhausted, were I too leave you alone, you would fall asleep with all your clothes on and be amazingly uncomfortable all night and have an even worse day tomorrow than it looks like its already turning out to be" She mumbled her confusion

"Just let me help you all right, then you can sleep" He said kissing her cheek

"Sleep" She purred hugging her pillow tighter. He shifted her in the bed, and pulled the covers up over her.

"Goodnight Isabel, I love you and I'll see you in the morning" he told her, but she was already asleep. He kissed her forehead and opened the door. Max was about to burst in yelling a screaming, but Michael put his hands up

"Shh she's asleep, let her be until morning, all right, occupy yourself with yelling at me for a while, all right?" He asked in a hushed voice

"What the hell is going on with you two?" He whispered yelled as they descended the stairs

"Max, I really don't want to tell you until she's here, I know she wants to tell you herself, all right? Suffice it to say…I love her Max, I truly love her" He grabbed a pillow and plopped down on the couch

"What do you think your doing?" Max asked

"Im not leaving her alone here with you and your temper. You'll wake her up and she needs to sleep"

"Me and my what, Michael this doesn't make any sense, last week you were in love with Maria…"

"No I wasn't, I was kidding myself. Maria and I were never ment to be, Max, listen its ok. Trust me."

"Where were you two?" Max asked calming down some and sitting on the love seat beside his friend.

"We went to the cliffs"

"the place where we were born, you mean? Did you find anything?"

"Nothing of value to you" Michael said

"I don't understand"

"Please Max, just wait until tomorrow. Im dead tired and frustrated to boot, just leave me alone, go sleep , and we'll see you in the morning" He said rolling over

Max looked suspiciously at the limp figure on his couch then up the stairs to the closed door of Isabel's room

"What the hell is going on?"


	3. Chapter 3

Michael was up extra early on account of the nerves for the upcoming day, so he decided he'd fix breakfast, 'positive outlet' he repeated over and over in his mind.

"Michael?" He heard an achingly familiar voice ask from the hall. Still in her pink pajamas.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked flipping an egg

"Fine, fine, what's this?" She asked

"umm, positive out let for my nerves" He said. She giggled

"Its all gonna be ok, Michael, really. Come here" She said pulling him to her, she reached up with on of her long fingers and wiped a bit of mix from the side of his nose

"No matter what, Im always going to be right here, I promise." She told him "So don't worry" He smiled kissing her chastely

"Go get dressed." He told her smacking her butt with a spatula

"Ow… Im going Im going." She jogged up the stairs to her room to find Max waiting

"Jesus Max you scared the crap out of me, get out so I can get dressed."

"Your not going anywhere till you tell me where you were last night."

"Im just getting dressed Max, Im not to fond of walking around in my pink Nightgown round company," She began rifling through her closet for something sliming, she was beginning to feel fat even though her figure probably wouldn't begin to change for another week. Tess had told her that alien pregnancies take only a month to complete, not even, 28 days, so every day was something like 2 weeks to a normal human pregnancy. Her musing over such things was cut short by her brother's boorish attitude.

"Im not leaving"

"Im still changing" She began to lift up her nightgown and he bolted down the stairs. She shut the door and changed into a tight green low-cut sweater, long tight black pants and black cowboy boots.

"OK, im dressed now Max, Michael, is done with breakfast and you can start slinging accusations now." She said

"You two had sex didn't you?" He asked wearily. Even he, an unobservant male could see the sexual chemistry and glow about them.

"You don't beat around the bush do you Maxwell?" Said Michael shoveling a small pile of eggs and bacon onto his plate then onto Isabel's.

"Im not hungry" She said

"You have to eat something Isabel, you need the nutrition"

"Fine"

"See, what is this, your acting like some…I don't know…married couple!" He shouted

"Oh god, please tell me you didn't get married do you?" His sister spit her apple juice back into her cup.

"No" Michael said,

"Thank you, some common sense surfaces through the idiocy" He said

"Excuse me?" She asked

"Well this is ridicules, you and Michael are like brother and sister… you cant honestly have a real relationship."

"I beg to differ, and how dare you say such a thing Max" he looked at his sister

"Your serious?" He asked

"Im in love" She told him

"But you only just…"

"Its Destiny Max" Michael said sitting next to Isabel putting a hand on her knee "Not idiocy."

"You don't hardly… I mean, you…you just cant"

"Why cant we?" She countered

"Because you're my sister, and you, are my best friend" He said pointing at them. "You… you just cant"

"Well we are Max, so get used to it" She said harshly throwing her napkin on the table and leaving the kitchen. Michael sighed

"Maxwell, do you think maybe in future you could handle this situation with a bit more delicacy, for everyone's sake, and just do us a favor. Try to think about what your protesting to exactly. Name five things that are wrong with us being together. Your so blinded by the past that you cant see anything right in front o you. I love her and she loves me and its going to be that way for a very long time from now on. Please Max, just think before you speak, all right, and…Im begging you, don't make it a choice between you or me for her. Please. I don't think I could bear that, and I don't think you could either." He put a hand on his friends shoulder as he stood from his kneeling position. And patted his back. :Now im going to go calm her down, bring her back in here, and we will all sit down an talk about this like adults. No screaming, no yelling, no crying, which means you don't upset her and I wont make you cry you understand?" Michael asked and his friend smiled

"Like you could… maybe I wont make you cry." He whispered

"You know the sad truth of the matter?" he asked

"that really Isabel would make us cry" Max said spooning the eggs around on his plate.

"Im gonna go tame the lioness, come into the living-room when your ready ok?" He nodded.

Michael found Isabel on the step sitting, most likely listening to the entire exchange between the two men in her life… well, now there would be a third, but…this thought made her lip quiver.

He sat down next to her and put his thumb over her bottom lip

"What is it?"

"He's not going to be happy when we tell him…is he?" He voice broke

"I don't know Izz, Maybe"

" I so wanted him to be happy, for me, and for us." She leaned her head on his shoulder soaking his shirt with her tears

"I know baby, I know… but it'll take time, for everyone, but especially your brother, because he loves you the most. But we cant exactly wait a couple of months to let them get used to it." He said putting a loving hand over her belly

"I think they'd notice something?" She asked joking to try and lighten the mood

"maybe" He said sarcastically.

"what are you thinking about right now?" She asked

"How it is possible to be so sad and so happy at the same time" He told her fingering a lock of her hair "It hurts, so badly to see you cry, but then, theres like this big 'happy' cloud hovering over my head. Because I know that in a few weeks, im going to be a daddy, and better yet, that I love you, and you love me, and my life, weather its spent here or in a galaxy far, far away, will be fantastic, because I'll be with you." He said softly

She sniffed. "Now why did you do that, your going to make me cry again" She said wiping her eyes with her fingers "Oh god, how's my make up?"

He laughed

"what's left of it, is streaming down your cheeks" taking his finger and wiping the black from her cheek and showing her. She groaned

"Let me fix it" He said holding his palm to her face. In a few seconds her face was a picture of perfection. No red eyes nor blotchyness and her make up was in perfect order.

"Thank you Michael, for everything… but most especially, for this." She took his hand and put it over her belly

"Your welcome" And he kissed her. It sent butterflies all through her stomach.

"Why do you do that? Its just cruel" She said smiling

"You know me…" He said getting a laugh from her "Come on" He took her hand, intertwining their fingers together and pulled her from their sitting position. He followed her into the living room

It didn't take Max long to join them in the sitting room.

"I need to understand this" He said

"What's there to understand?" Isabel snapped

"Are you doing this just because of those stupid dreams and that book, or…or" The words caught in his stomach "Are you serious about this?" Max asked

Michael leaned forward "Max, you know us, we wouldn't just do this because we were 'told' to. We want this, for us and we are very serious about this." He told him

"and your…" He stopped

"Very serious…" Michael repeated. Max sighed.

"What about Maria and Alex?"

"Max, were aliens, no matter how much you wish we weren't, we are. We aren't meant to be with humans, what I had with Maria, and what Isabel had with Alex…It wasn't…real" He said taking her hand "We are. I know you cant possibly understand this, but trust us" His friend said

Max sighed again "All right, I'll leave this alone, but don't expect me to like it." He said. Isabel's eyes filled with tears. Michael began rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe and comfort her, but to no avail. Max averted his eyes to the mantel while Michael leaned up to pull the hair from her face

"Shh, it'll be ok" He said petting her hair. She stood quickly and ran to the bathroom with a hand over her mouth. He got up and went after her as did a curious Max. She knelt down to the toilet just in time and Michael kneeled next to her holding her hair and whispering soothingly in her ear. When she was finished he got her a wet washcloth and a glass of water

"Thanks" She said weakly. "Um could you…?" She asked motioning to the door

"No." He said. She did a double take and raised her eyebrows "I was just joking, let me know if you need anything." He said kissing her temple and leaving shutting the door behind him.

Max's doe eyes met Michael's chocolate ones right outside the bathroom door

"What's wrong with her?" He asked genuinely concerned Michael ran his hand over his face and then threw his hair blowing out a breath

"She's pregnant Max" He said gently

"No she's not, Tess said we cant get pregnant from dreams, we already"

"Not from the dreams"

"You mean…" he choked on the words "How could you…not use…protection or something, and she shouldn't be feeling this effects after less than 24 hours. She cant be pregnant Michael…no"

"She is, and we didn't….forget…protection. Isabel, and I wanted this. You didn't see the dreams. The baby, us, we were happy. Really, truly happy. We felt that, and after feeling that, for each other, and for our son… You cant understand but there wasn't a choice. It was right what we did, and we won't be sorry for it Max."

"She's only 18." He hissed

"Which makes it her _Adult_ decision."

"Jesus… a baby" Max ran his fingers threw his hair

"Please be happy for us?" Michael came as close to pleading as he had ever come. Max saw the look in his eyes, and could do nothing but comply. He reached out and hugged Michael in a brotherly manor and Michael clung to him letting a tear slip from his eye before discreetly wiping it away.

"Take care of her?" Max said Michael nodded as the bathroom door opened and Isabel came out. The men separated and Michael jammed his hands in his pockets and gev her a small smile. Max approached her and hugged her as well. With her arms wrapped around his neck he whispered "congratulations" in her ear. She pulled away looking shocked first at her bother then Michael

"You told him?" She asked quietly. He nodded.

"And your ok with it?" this to Max. He nodded smiling

"Im gonna be Uncle Max, how could I be unhappy about that?" he jested. Isabel walked over to Michael

"Is he under a mind warp?" She asked. Both men chuckled

"No," Michael said "We just, came to an understanding" He wrapped his arms around her and rested his hands on her midsection.

Max averted his eyes. While he may be happy for them, he was not ready to see his sister in such a light. They went back to the livingroom. Michael sat on the couch, but Isabel chose the floor, saying it was more comfortable and Max perched himself on the back of the love seat. Michael joked that it was because "No head shall be higher than the kings" but was silenced by the pillow flung from Max's direction.

"If you both saw the baby in the dreams, do you know what its going to be?" Max asked popping a candy into his mouth

Michael looked down at his love and smiled. "Yea, It's a boy" Michael said swelling with pride.

"A nephew?" Max asked excitedly.

"Were naming him Zan." His sister said hands settled on her abdomen.

"After…"

"You." She nodded

"I…I don't know what to say…I" Isabel threw a pillow at him for the theatrical face he put on

"Stuff it you jerk." She said laughing

"Not to spoil the mood but I heard a car, I think your parents are home." Panic flashed on Isabel's face.

"What'll we tell them?" She asked to Max

He thought for a moment "Everything, we cant hide the fact that this baby is alien, and they deserve the truth." He said finally sighing. She knew he did not want to involve them in this.

"Thank you Max." She said standing and squeezing his hand. "Can we wait for a day though, I d like to spend, some time with mom before I see that look in her eyes" both men nodded knowing the look. The dawning realization that they were some kind of freaks. Michael pet her hair, ring gliding across her skin making her shiver.

"I love you" He told her,

"I love you too" She whispered giving his a quick kiss before sitting back down trying to look semi casual.

As her parents entered the door bags in hand their eyes fell on the group.

"What is it?" He mother asked The ttenageres gave her what them hoped looked lik puzzled looks.

"Don't look at me like that, you three only ever have these little meetings when something is up, now tell me" their mother said as their father set the bags at the bottom of the stairs and went to back her up.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom, we were just talking, its nothing" Isabel said

"It cant be that bad can it?" She asked hands on hips. Her eyes wandered to each on, looking for the weakest link.

"Michael and I are dating, that's all we were talking about." Her daughter said

"See not that wasn't so hard. Thank you. Max, will you help your father get the things upstairs?" she asked

"I'll get it Mrs. Evens." Michael said hoping over the back end of the couch.

"Thank you Michael, don't jump over my furniture like that sweetheart. Max help him, they go at the end of our bed."

"ok" He walked around the furniture, unlike his show off counterpart. Isabel smiled at both of them and followed her mother to the kitchen to help with dinner. The night progressed nicely. They ate meatloaf and played Monopoly, Max won. They were watching a movie in the den, Isabel laying across Michael on the floor, Max in the Recliner and their parents on the sofa. Diane stole another look at her daughter. There was something about her, ever since they got home. A glow, that Diane recognized. She smiled to herself and turned towards the Tv again but she couldn't drown out the curiosity.

"Isabel, could you help me in the kitchen for a minute? I want to grab some snacks." Isabel nodded

"I can help you Mrs. E" Michael said

"You've helped enough tonight mister, you took out the trash, did the dishes and cleaned up after monopoly, if I didn't know better Id think you were buttering me up for something, Isabel can help me, you just watch your movie" She said. Michael got a guilty look when she accused him of buttering her up but sat down none the less. His girlfriend, if that's what he would call her, she seemed so much more than girlfriend, or fiancee, or even wife, but either way she smiled at him and squeezed his hand telling him she would be right back.

She followed her mother down the hall but was motioned into the bathroom rather than the kitchen.

"Mom what's"

"How long have you known?" Her mother asked excitedly

"What?" had her mother gone insane

"About…" She gestured with both hands to her daughters stomach

Isabel looked at her stomach.

"How did you…" Her mom stifled and excited scream

"Oh I just _knew_! You have 'that' glow about you. Oh Izzy Im so happy for you" She hugged her tight. "Oh, Im going to be a grandma." She sighed misty eyed

"Your ok with it?" She asked

"Honey your 18, and you have such a future ahead of you. Id worry if you didn't have dreams and goals like you do. Oh, my baby is having a baby. Its Michael's isn't it?" Isabel bit her lip and nodded. This was a dream come true, her mom being unconditionally supportive of her decision to have a baby so early in life

"Yes, oh mom, and he's so excited"

"I just knew it. You two have had puppy eyes for each other since grade school."

"we have"

"Of course, It was so cute, hed catch you looking at him and youd both turn away really fast and blush. Did you just now realize it?" Her mother looked about to jump out of her skin.

"Yes. Im so happy, I think he's the one," Her mom clenched her fist and shook them in the air with excitement

"How romantic. How far along are you?" She asked as she put the toilet lid down and sat. Isabel hopped up onto the sink counter

"Um…about 2 weeks." She said mentally figuring the days in a month to 9 months of a human pregnancy.

"And you know already?" Her mother asked

She nodded "I was late for my period 3 days ago." She lied

"Isabel, your going to make a wonderful mother." She sighed

"Well…" Her voice broke and her eyes teared up "I had a great role model" Diane hugged her daughter

"Im sorry, stupid hormones" Isabel said wiping her eyes

"Oh honey I know, and They'll get worse. Come on, let get back out there… one more thing…Michael, is he going to do right by you?" She asked strictly

"We haven't discussed Marriage exactly, but I know that he is planning his life around 'us'. He's not going to leave me,"

"good, I didn't think he would, what with the 'family' he had, but I just had to make sure." She put a hand on her daughter's cheek.

"You'll tell your father tonight wont you?" Isabel nodded and Diane replaced her hand with a kiss. "Im so proud of you." And opened the door. They got to the den just in time for the credits and (dads name) shutting off the TvTV. "sorry we missed the movie guys" Their mother said

"where are the snacks?" Max asked. His mother hit him on the backside of his head

"Shhhh"

Michael's attention got drawn to Isabel's red eyes, He got up and whispered in her ear, hugging her close to him "Is everything all right?"

She nodded

"Yes," and pulled away "umm, daddy, Michael and I have something to tell you." She said. Fear flashed through Michael's eyes but was quelled with a squeeze of the hand and a glance to Diane.

"ok shoot" He said sitting up from his reclined position.

"were…were having a baby" She said. Her fathers smile faltered

"Your pregnant?"

She nodded

"Your still going to school?" She nodded

"And you…" he asked to Michael

"Am not letting her out of my sight, so long as she'll tolerate me." He said taking hr hand behind his back and squeezing it.

"Then I suppose…congratulations" He said smiling and hugging both of them in a big group hug.

Isabel wished she could be happier than she was, but the thought of telling her parents that their grandson will be an alien, just like his parents, loomed over her parents excitement.

"mom, would you mind if Michael and I stepped out? I kinda need some air."

"Oh sure, honey. No problem." She rubbed her back encouragingly. "Your ok right?" Isabel nodded

"Im fine, just a little overheated." She said taking Michael's hand and leading him to the door. "We'll be back in an hour or two." And closed the door

"Isabel, what's wrong?" Michael asked as soon as they were out of eye shot of the house

"I…nothing… I just needed some air."

"What's wrong?" He asked again

"Nothing"

"that's bullshit Isabel, tell me what wrong."

"Im just worried about how my parents will react… to… "you know" She whispered

"babe." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and hugging her to him.

"They are your parents, they love you. I highly doubt something so trivial…"

"You call being for another planet trivial?" She snapped

"In comparison to a mothers love? Yea I do. Look its not like things wont be weird, and yea, it will take both of them some time to get used to. But they love you and Max, and I think no matter what you do that it will always be that way. Its all going to be ok Izz, I mean, think about it, you thought they'd totally freak out about you having a baby, and their thrilled about it. Just give them a chance to get used to the idea, all right" She nodded

"I hope so."


End file.
